Sensitive methods to detect carcinogen-DNA adducts are needed to study the mechanism of carcinogenesis as well as to measure exposure to carcinogens. Synchronous luminescence spectroscopy is a more sensitive method than to conventional luminescence methods. Compared to USERIA (ultrasensitive enzymatic radioimmunoassay), its sensitivity may appear to be at the same range if large quantities of test DNA are available. By this method, benzo[a]pyrene and aflatoxin-DNA adducts were detected in various tissues of persons with known exposure to these carcinogens, but also in some persons without known exposure. According to the preliminary data the relationship between the luminescence intensity and the amount of carcinogen-DNA-adduct seems to be in linear correlation.